


נוויל

by Areola



Series: פרומתאוס [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Series: פרומתאוס [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954423
Kudos: 2





	נוויל

בגיל שלוש-עשרה, הבוגארט של נוויל הוא אמן השיקויים של הוגוורטס; סוורוס סנייפ. המחשבה על סנייפ בבגדיה של אוגוסטה לונגבוטום הצחיקה את הכיתה עד דמעות, אבל כשנוויל מהרהר בכך מאוחר יותר (מכורבל מתחת לשמיכות כמו פקעת שמישהו קבר עמוק באדמה), הוא מוצא את הרעיון מנחם. אפילו סנייפ הוא בן-אדם, והפחדים של נוויל שייכים רק _לו_.

הוא מעביר את השנה הרביעית והחמישית בין חדר-המגורים, לכיתות הלימוד, לחממות, כשמתחוור לו שיש דברים מפחידים יותר מסנייפ. זה לא שסנייפ הפסיק להפחיד אותו. סנייפ הוא ממזר אכזרי, ונוויל יודע את זה. זה לא שנוויל נעשה עמיד יותר (למרות שהוא התחזק, והפסיק ללמוד עם סנייפ – תודה לאל – בשנה השישית). אבל לסנייפ יש נקודה עיוורת בזווית העין- סנייפ טיפש ורשע ואנושי. בלטריקס לסטריינג' אכזרית ומופרעת ולא-אנושית. _בכלל_.

נוויל לא בטוח מה זה להיות אנושי. אליס תוחבת עטיפות של מסטיקים בכף-ידו כשהוא מגיע לבקר אותה בקדוש מנגו (ותמשיך לחייך אליו חיוכים חלולים עד שמנהלת המחלקה תבשר לו – ראשה הג'ינג'י מרצד באח של משפחת לונגבוטום – כי אמו נפטרה בשנתה). לפעמים נדמה לו שאנושיות היא השתקפות של חסר: כל מה שאתה זקוק לו. כל מה שאתה לא. עטיפות המסטיקים הריקות, ההורים שאין לנוויל, המשהו שאין לסנייפ. הוא לא יודע מה חסר לבלטריקס לסטריינג', רק שהרִיק שלה צורם וחלול יותר משתיקותיהם של אמו ואביו.

אחרי שהכל נגמר ומדאם פומפרי משחררת אותו מהמרפאה, נוויל הולך לחממות. בין הצמחים שוררת שתיקה ספוגית, וגם כשבחוץ קור-כלבים הטמפרטורה בחממות תמיד נעימה. מדי פעם, הוא מוצא את עצמו חושב על הצמחים כמו על חלקיקי-רחם (חלקיקי עיניים, חלקיקי תינוק). מוכנים לעטוף אותו. הוא מביט בכפות ידיו ששמטו את ספירת הנבואה על רצפת מחלקת המסתורין (קווים דקיקים של עפר מדגישים את טביעות-האצבע שלו) ומרגיש מגושם ולא-יוצלח. כשהיה בן אחת-עשרה ושתיים-עשרה, נוויל רצה להיות כמו הארי: אמיץ, נחרץ, מישהו שיודע מה הדבר הנכון לעשות בכל רגע נתון. עכשיו הוא כבר לא כל-כך בטוח.

הוא זוכר את הלילות שהשלג הלבין את הדשא מול היער האסור, ורק הארי התעורר מסיוט נוסף, טרוט-עיניים, מצמץ אל נוויל והתחפר שוב בשמיכות שלו. הוא זוכר את סיריוס בלק, שצחק כשסילון אדום פגע בחזהו, וזוכר את הארי, שרצה לרוץ אחריו. השנים חולפות, וגם הארי צוחק כש _אתם-יודעים-מי_ מכוון אליו שרביט, וגם נוויל רוצה לרוץ אחריו, אבל מפחד. ונוויל לא מפחד מ _אתם-יודעים-מי_ (כלומר, ברור שהוא מפחד, הרי מי לא מפחד _ממנו_ ) הוא מפחד מהארי- מהיכולת של הארי לעמוד מול האיש שהרג את הוריו ולהילחם, מהעובדה שהארי כבר לא מבחין בהרמיוני הפצועה מאחוריו, כי הוא שקוע כולו בקרב. מזה שהוא פחות כמו הארי ויותר כמו מכונה מהלכת.

אין לו זמן להגדיר את האבדן שלו. גשם יורד ללא הפוגה וסילוני כסף ואזמרגד חותכים את האוויר. אף על פי כן, כשהקטל מסתיים ונוויל נוכח שהוא עדיין עומד, מקנן בו חשק מוזר לבכות. הדשא אדום מדם, הארי עומד מעל גופתו של וולדמורט בעיניים חלולות, ונוויל מרגיש טיפש ואבוד. נדמה לו שהארי כבר לעולם לא יבין את ההרגשה הזו. הוא נוגע בשפתו התחתונה, הפצועה, וכל גופו כואב. הארי אולי צריך מישהו, אבל הוא לא צריך את נוויל, ונוויל לא יודע מה עוד הוא יכול לעשות בשבילו.


End file.
